Several attempts have been made to design a golf swing perfecting or exercising device, but each of the prior art devices falls short of providing a unit which will inform a golfer whether a certain swing would result in having a club face meet a ball squarely and at the right distance from the ground. Additionally, no prior art mechanism has an indicator to show whether a particular swing was perfect or if it resulted in a hook or a slice or if it was topped or undercut. No prior art discloses any means for determining whether a club face is in proper alignment with a ball prior to a swing, nor whether the proper follow through is effected.
All the above shortcomings are solved by my device and are objects of my invention.